Ryuunosuke Kageyama
Ryuunosuke Kageyama (隆之介 影山) is a independent mage who formerly was a member of an elite group of the Magic Council's Rune Knights but left after finding out about the corruption among some of his superiors. He uses Tonfas as a weapon to use alongside his Chain magic and Restrict magic which have earned him the title of 'The Chain of Death. At one point he met Sakura Momoka and later on, the two of them formed the guild Unchained Soul together and although Ryuunosuke is the true leader, Sakura is the guild master according to official records. Appearance Ryuunosuke has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of, "M," shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which may intimidate those around him. He normally wears a white shirt along with a black coat which he wears like a cloak. Personality Ryuunosuke normally acts distant towards others and is thought to have a cold personality. He is often blunt and is not very pleasant to be around. However, he has a kind side to him which can be shown through small actions or giving advice. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to risk his life to uphold his beliefs. He likes to use his intellect as well as his strength to defeat his opponents. If beating up his opponent won't work, he'll try to use mental tricks to weaken the enemy before beating the crap out of that person. He will also calculate his opponent's weak spots and hit those the hardest, dealing the more damage in a shorter ammount of time. He has a great deal of pride and he just hates to lose in a fight. His stubbornness and pride is what keeps him standing even after he's been greatly injured. That's why he trains as often as possible as so that he won't go down in defeat. Another reason why he trains hard is because he wants to ensure the well being of his guildmates although he doesn't admit it. History Under Construction Sorry! Relationships Sakura Momoka: 'Ryuunosuke's traveling partner who he met while he was near the guild Mermaid heel. Sakura has fallen for him and right now it's a one sided romance although it is hinted that Ryuunosuke can open up a bit more with her than others. He views her as a friend and possibly even more than that even though he doesn't want to admit it. Out of all the Unchained Soul members, he trusts her the most. 'Ren Akagami: Ryuunosuke finds Ren's personality to be quite annoying at times but he finds his skills in inventing and strategy invaulable and thinks of him as part of the core of Unchained Soul's command, the other two being himself and Sakura. Eugene Woodland: 'At first, Ryuunosuke hated Eugene for being ignorant of rules and lack of respect. But after fighting him and seeing Eugene's personal sense of justice made Ryuunosuke come to respect him as a formidable opponent and an 'okay' person. '''The other Elite 10: '''He never really got to know many of them since he only talked with them when necessary. (I shall expand on this as I make more of these Elite 10) 'Yakunan: Ryuunosuke hates this man with a burning passion, reasons being that he's the leader of a dark guild and that he severely injured one of his guild members. Mainly because of the latter reason, Ryuunosuke wants to make sure this person knows the real meaning of pain and suffering. Equipment Tonfas: 'He always carries two tonfas with him. Although they appear plain, they are made of an extremely rare metal that is not only extremely durable, it can also channel magic energy. Ren Akagami has also altered them so that they leave a magic mark upon impact which hold a powerful explosion magic that explodes when Ryuunosuke snaps his fingers. '''Elite 10 Knight Badge: '''A keepsake of his past job as a rune knight. Not much else. Magic and Abilities 'Chain Magic: 'Ryuunosuke uses a caster magic which allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands and other objects and surfaces such as sand, earth, tress and even water but will take the appearance of that material and then it will turn into solid metal. The user can also add things to the chains like iron balls and grappling hooks. *'Chain Whip: 'He makes a whip out of chains and uses them to attack his opponents *'Spear Chain: 'He sends chains at his opponents that have blades at the ends to impale them. *'Chain Cage: 'He creates a cage made of chains. This is used as a defensive technique or is used to trap his opponents *'Chain Embrace: 'This technique is used to ensnare and prevent the enemy from moving and if needed, crush their bones. '''Elemental Chains: '''A branch of Chain Magic. It's the same as the original except for the addition of elemental properties. *'Fire Chains *'Lightning Chains' *'Ice Chains' *'Earth Chains' Restrict Magic: 'With this magic, Ryuunosuke can restrict the movement or magic power. The target he uses it on has a mark that looks like chains around the affected area of 5 km. Due to certain reasons, he constantly has this magic activated on himself to control the immense magic energy he has. There's few ways to dispel this. Either Ryuunosuke does it himself, he's knocked unconscious, or he loses concentration enough for it to be dispelled. Either way is hard to get him to do. 'Nullification Magic: 'Nullification Magic is utilized by Ryuunosuke through nullifying any magical attack and discharges it within an area away from him. 'Zero Magic: 'This is a form of magic that drains or seals another person's magic energy either indefinitely or for a set amount of time. This makes it a very powerful and highly dangerous magic to other mages. 'Fortification Magic: This is a magic that reinforces the position of a physical object and stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, also preventing the target from breaking. Ryuunosuke uses this magic for different uses. For example, he uses it on his clothes, causing it to become similar to a suit of armor in terms of defensive power. He also uses it on his tonfas to increase their attack power exponentially. He also uses it to freeze enemies in their tracks by using it on their shoes, causing them to stick to the ground as he cannot use his restriction magic on both a person's movement and magic. '''Immense Strength: '''Ryuunosuke possesses raw strength that at times appear inhuman. With just a simple finger-flick, he can easily launch foes across the room. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces or launch a man almost twice his size a considerable distance. With a single hand he can nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. He can also jump considerable distances, regularly jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to a destination. In his youth he stopped and lifted an entire car. '''Immense Speed: '''He has been noted to be deceptively fast and agile, able to dodge and maneuver against close-range attacks with surprising balance and efficiency. He is also able to easily outrun speeding vehicles. His strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for his opponent to counter. He has such speed than sometimes when battling normal people can't keep up even when they are used to Master level battles. '''Immense Durability: '''Ryuunosuke has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. Even then, he was able to continue carrying himself and fighting seemingly unaffected. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''Ryuunosuke has '''Immense Magic Energy: '''Ryuunosuke possesses a enormous amount of magic energy.to the point he has to keep it at 5% normally to prevent unnecessary people from getting hurt. '''Intelligence: '''Ryuunosuke has an extremely high IQ (Although not as high as Ren's) and he uses that to his advantage, primarily in tactics able to strategize for battles before they even begin sometimes if given time. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Main Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Chain Magic User Category:Unchained Soul Category:Weapon User Category:Unchained Soul Members Category:Guild Master